Numerous types of packaging for surgical sutures have already been proposed.
For example, packaging has been proposed that comprises cradles of plastics material designed to be placed in a cardboard sheath prior to being inserted in a sterile outer envelope.
Packaging for surgical sutures has also been proposed comprising simple card wrapping designed to be placed inside a sterile outer envelope.